Stars and Bars
by Feathers of Hope
Summary: Kairi: a girl who joins the Union army to escape an arranged marriage, Namine: a miserable spy for the Confederacy, Roxas: a Union spy who falls in love with a prisoner, Sora: soldier for the Confederate army. This is their story of the American Civil War
1. Miserable Existence

**Ananda Gaudior:** Welcome to my story **Stars and Bars**. It's set during the American Civil War. This chapter is in Kairi's POV. SORA! Read the disclaimer!

**Sora:** Never! Kairi's reading the disclaimer!

**Kairi:** No, Sora is.

**Sora:** Kairi.

**Kairi:** Sora.

**Sora:** Kairi.

**Kairi:** Kairi is.

**Sora:** No, Sora is reading the disclaimer. Wait, you tricked me!

**Kairi:** Maybe…I knew watching Bugs Bunny cartoons would help me someday! (grins evilly) Well, could I make it up to you with a ...kiss?

**Sora:** (faints)

**Kairi:** I think I overdid it.

**A.G.:** No kidding. Now read the disclaimer!

**Kairi:** Fine, Ananda Gaudior doesn't have any right to anything mentioned in this story.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stars and Bars**

Chapter 1

Kairi: Miserable Existence

I was up before dawn taking care of the large farm my family owns.

Even though I'm the oldest of my siblings as well as the oldest girl, I'd much rather do men's work, shooting, hunting, butchering, than sit around the house learning pointless needlepoint like my youngest sister Arabella.

Father says, since I'm a "good-for-nothin', useless girl", I can help by making a good marriage, and that learning "women's crafts" will help.

Honestly, I would much rather build a cabin in the woods and live alone than be a little housewife, always obedient and docile. Just thinking of that makes me sick.

My brother Roxas says he couldn't imagine that I would ever be like that. I'm not sure whether to take that as a complement or an insult.

Arabella would just tell me to try harder. At the table tonight my future was the main topic.

"Really, Kairi, you must get married before all the men go off to battle. It's not going to be long before the Confederacy declares war. And then how are we going to manage the farm? Oh, I know the perfect match for you! You remember Mr. Collins, the banker?"

"Mother! Father! Mr. Collins is more than thirty years my senior, and is quite rotund. He has tried more than once to get his hands on me!"

"LIAR!" His voice boomed through the house. My father was determined to believe that Mr. Collins was the most honorable man in history."He has helped us many times with the harvest."

_And tried to get me alone in the fields!_ I yelled at him in my head.

He continued, "No more supper! You will kneel down away from the table and watch we good and honest people eat. I expect you to presentable for tomorrow. He is coming to call while the rest of us are at Church."

"I can't wait." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "He will not be welcome here."

"Why, he has taken quite a liking to you."

Mr. Jeremy Collins. He had brought me flowers and then tried to force me, but this time I would be ready to chase him off.

Of course, I can't stay here with Mother trying to marry me off every two seconds. What a miserable existence.

I know, as soon as I scare Jeremy off, I'll have my horse, Midnight, saddled and ready to go.

I'll ride to my aunt's house in and then join the army.

Now, I'm going to need some help.

Roxas will help and will never say a word.

I can trust him.

I trudged up to my room to wait.

Soon enough, Roxas came up the stairs.

Before I could speak he said, "Alright, Kairi, what's your plan?"

"You know me too well. I'm going to need your help."

"What do I need to do?"

"I want you to have Midnight ready for me to ride at any time tomorrow. Also, I'm going to need you to pack a bag of your clothes. It would be hard to run away in a dress. I'm lucky that we're the same size. Oh, and if you tell anyone and I get dragged back here, you're going to be living a nightmare."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to go live with Aunt Jenn and she'll teach me to be a seamstress."

"You? I don't believe it."

"It's better than being forced to marry that creep Jeremy Collins"

"True, true."

"I'm really going to miss you Kai."

"Me too."

"Everything's going to be harder without you."

"Yeah. Well, night Roxas."

"Night."

It really pained me that I couldn't tell him my real plan, but I can't take the risk.

And with that, we started to prepare for my escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me about how my story is. Just press the little button in the bottom left hand corner. Thanks! T.T.F.N.!

_**Ananda Gaudior**_


	2. My Almost Perfect Life

**Ananda Gaudior:** Here's chapter two of **Stars and Bars**! This chapter is from Namine's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stars and Bars

Chapter 2

Namine: My Almost Perfect Life

I woke up around noon; the fluffy sheets on my bed gave me a feeling of warmth that I had to abandon to start my day. I rang a little bell on my nightstand to signal the maid that I was ready for her to make my bed.

The girl came in; she was at least a couple years younger than me. Maids these days. They think they have rights, always asking for more money. And they do a poor job of what little they have to do. Virginia is apparently not a good place to find them. How I wish my slave Angela was here. She knew exactly how warm I like my tea.

Oh well, at least my needlepoint is perfect as ever. As well as my artwork. Not even Mother can find fault with it.

I carefully stepped down the stairs, making sure to place my feet on spots that would not creak.

I kept my hands on the banister to make sure I didn't fall down and alert evryone to my presence.

I wish I could slide down the banister, but I am very much afraid of heights.

We have a visitor today. It was Mothers horrid friend Mrs. Oakwood.

And, can you believe it; they were talking about marrying me off to her insufferable little twit of a son, Sora.

Just because he is slightly older than myself and quite handsome does not mean that I enjoy his talk of joining the Confederate army as a soldier.

Soldiering is for the lower class. His parents and my mother all feel the same way.

If only Father was here, maybe he could talk some sense into that boy.

Mother and I will play it safe during the war. We will be informants, messengers, and spies for the Confederacy. We are so smart that no one will ever figure out how.

In a way, I wish someone would realize our secret; it's no fun being the only person who knows something.

Wait, if Mrs. Oakwood is here, than that means…Oh, no! Sora's here too! And I'm still in my night gown! I would scream, but then they would know I was listening to their conversation. I need to get up to my room without being seen. Well, at least the servants won't tell on me.

-------later-------

I can't believe it! Sora ran away to join the army, and our parents have planned for us to marry as soon as he gets back! At least I know that he has no interest in me at all. Maybe he'll realize that his parents will try to force us to wed and he'll stay away.

Then again, he's not that smart in my opinion.

Maybe he'll be killed in a battle and I'll never have to see him again!

Maybe not.

I can't run away; I'm smart enough to know I wouldn't survive out there. I'm not very tough. I'd have nowhere to go and no one would help me.

I feel useless and I hate that. I'm doomed to marry someone for money on Mother's whim and be a docile housewife. But, there's nothing I can do about it. Life was better when I was a child.

So much for my almost perfect life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please please please review! The Kingdom Hearts cast will be ever grateful!

**The cast:** We will, honest!

**Ananda Gaudior:** You better, guys, or I'm going to lose my bet!

**Kairi:** (hands on hips) What bet?

**A.G.:** Heh-heh… (whistles nervously) Bet? I didn't say bet, I said… pet! Yeah, I'm going to lose my pet if you aren't grateful!

**Namine:** Riiiight.

**A.G.:** T.T.F.N.! (runs away screaming)

**Roxas:** Weird.

**Kairi:** No, she just PMSing, idiot! (whacks Roxas' head)

**Roxas:** OW! Hey! Stop that!

**Namine:** My turn! (whacks Roxas' head) Tune in next time for Pinata Roxas!


End file.
